1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of signal transmission and detection. More particularly, it concerns a method of filtering high frequency noise pulses from an alternating analog signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous data receivers for receiving alternating analog data in combination with noise pulses, it has been customary to separate the noise from the signal on the basis of frequency, with an analog filter. The received data were then converted to the proper signal levels required by the rest of the system. If any noise passed through the filter, the noise was also passed through the rest of the system. This noise could cause erroneous results.